Posner's Reward
by goosequill
Summary: History Boys: As we know, Dakin's first hug was unsatisfactory to Posner. But what if, for the second round, he took charge of the situation. Slash warning. Please Review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, sad to say for me. If I owned the history boys… that would be so awesome. I'd love to own Posner… But I digress. Alan Bennett owns everything, I own nothing. Life's just not fair.

Pairing: PosnerDakin

Please, Please, Please Read and Review!

Dakin, motorcycle helmet in hand, ran up to the group of his classmates.

"Now, look, everybody. This is known as Posner's reward." He hugged Posner awkwardly from behind. The other boys cheered and whooped. Posner's face looked bewildered, angry, and somewhat pained. When Dakin let the smaller boy go, Posner stood rigidly, and looked at him with a mixture of incredulity and annoyance.

"Is that it? The longed-for moment?" he said.

"Well, what's wrong with it?" Dakin said, both puzzled and annoyed.

"Too fucking brief!" Posner said, his voice cracking. "I was expecting something more… lingering.", he finished sadly.

"Get in there, Stu! Come on!" the other boys hooted, and Dakin, half irritated and half smiling, began to move in for a second hug.

Posner's world seemed to freeze. His heart pounded like a drum in his chest, and he thought he could here the blood rushing through his body Everything stood still. There was Dakin, advancing to hug him, this was the last day, the last time he would see him, possibly forever. Dakin was off to Oxford, he to Cambridge. Who knew when their paths would cross again, if ever? This was his last chance. His last opportunity to make good on those long, sad nights alone, sleepless. His last chance to really do something, before all was lost in obscurity.

Dakin's arms were spread wide, as he advanced, in what seemed like slow motion. Posner's mind worked at a mile a minute. Should he? Shouldn't he? Could he? And then, as in a flash, the words of Primo Levi came to him. _If not now, when?_ Heart pounding, he too advanced. He breathed heavily, almost gasping. He dropped his leather bag on the asphalt.

Posner's small, pale hands came up, and, grabbing the back of Dakin's head, pulled him into a long, slow kiss. Posner pressed Dakin to him, and, as their lips touched, felt his world catch fire. What was he doing? This wasn't him. Btu he continued. What's more, his lips opened, and his tongue invaded Dakin's mouth, furiously writhing for all it was worth. His hands held the back of Dakin's neck tightly, and his eyes remained tightly shut, as if opening would cause this wonderful dream to disappear.

The other boys, at first caught by surprise, began to whistle and hoot. Time seemed to disappear. To Posner, they could have been there for seconds or centuries. And yet, he wouldn't, couldn't stop. His lips refused to part from Dakin's. His tongue would not leave that warm wet paradise where it was now engaging with Dakin's. His mind ceased functioning His whole world was pleasure and unutterable joy. He began to grow hard. He thought of the many times he had wanked to fantasies like this. Posner now realized the real thing had wanking beat a million-fold.

For his part, Dakin was taken completely and totally by surprise. This was, if anything, the last thing he had expected. This was completely unlike Posner. The Posner he knew was as unaggressive and passive as it was possible to get. But this Posner was fiercely attacking him, completely in charge. Dakin, taken so by surprise, could only acquiesce. He felt his strength (which he knew to be greater than Posner's) ebb away, and he meekly accepted Posner's tongue into his mouth and his hands into his hair. The only time he had tried to take the initiative, his tongue trying to get into Posner's mouth as opposed to vice versa, the smaller boy's tongue had forced his back, and Posner remained completely in control. The whole experience was shaking Dakin's system like an earthquake.

After either seconds, minutes or millennia, Posner softly let go of his hold in Dakin's hair, and his tongue sullenly retreated from that heavenly mouth. Dakin stood there weakly.

"Fuckin' Christ!' Dakin swore softly.

"That's- that's a reward", Posner said quietly, his meekness fast returning. The boys laughed.

"Jesus!"

"I- I- I'm sorry, I- I- I don't know what came over me…" Posner said timidly.

"Fuck me." Dakin said, his face a picture of astonishment.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Posner said, panicking.

"Damn, Poz, if I'd known you could kiss like that…" Dakin's mouth hung open a bit. This occasioned laughs and hoots from the other boys.

"Well, I- um…" Posner looked on the verge of tears, and completely baffled. _What did I just do? Fuck. Fuck! Fuck me!_

"Horny little thing, aren't you?" Timms laughed. He clapped Posner on the back.

They continued to walk on and out of the school compound.

"Hey, Poz!" Dakin said.

"Yes?" Posner said miserably.

"Do you want to have a drink tonight?" Dakin asked, his eyes shining.


End file.
